Advancements in the field of education have led to the usage of Massive Open Online Courses (MOCCs) as one of the popular modes of learning. Educational organizations provide multimedia content in the form of video lectures, and/or audio lectures to students for learning. Such multimedia content may contain a plurality of topics that are discussed over duration of the multimedia content.
Usually, the duration of such multimedia content (e.g., educational multimedia content) may be long as compared to the duration of non-educational multimedia content. A student accessing the multimedia content may be interested in at least one topic discussed in the multimedia content. To access the portion of the multimedia content that corresponds to the beginning of the at least one topic, the student may have to navigate back and forth within the multimedia content. The process to navigate back and forth within the multimedia content, and identifying the beginning of the at least one topic, may be a cumbersome process.
Therefore, manual identification of all the topic transition points in the multimedia content is a non-trivial task.